Doraemon Land (El Kadsreian game show)
Luk Internacional |distributor(s) = PPE Entertainment and Luk Internacional (United El Kadsreian Nations) and PPE Entertainment (International)|original_network = Banushen Television|audio_format = Acura Atmos|original_release = April 7, 2016-present}} Doraemon Land is a El Kadsreian game show based off the Spanish game show of the same name. It is hosted by Maurecia Reeve, with Doraemon, and since 2018 Dorami, appearing as mascot characters with overdubbed voices. Format and Challenges Three pairs of children participate in the contest (red, yellow and blue teams), linked by kinship or friendship. The three couples enter the famous "magic door" and have to work as a team and solidarity to overcome the four tests of the space, previously guided by Reeve. Challenge One - Crazy Baseball The pitchers of each team have to put balls of their own color in their goals, interposing batters of the opposing team that will try to prevent the balls from entering. Each team will get a number of points (called "dorayakis", referring to Doraemon's famous favorite dessert) equivalent to the number of balls he has scored and the one that has scored the most balls wins. Challenge Two - Memorize It Each team has to put their memory to work to find the 8 couples that hide in the magic board (Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo, "Big G", Dorami, flying cap and magical door), having previously to jump by shouting "kao" ("face" in Japanese) to discover each "letter". Each team will get double points for each pair that has hit, wins the most couples has achieved and is eliminated the least points between this test and the previous one. Challenge Three - Giant Karaoke Each team has to interpret Doraemon's lead song in a different language, a task that is difficult for the "babbler" (a pair of helmets in their ears and slows their voices) and the release of "cosmic dump" (crumpled papers) and confetti) by a wind machine by the other team. The team that best performs the test wins and gets five seconds of advantage in the final test. Challenge Four - The Dorayakidoorflyingcap The final test is subdivided into four parts: *The giant dorayakis : One of the components of each team has to take the "giant sticks" (billiard sticks) and put each giant dorayaki (three, in total) into a giant Doraemon figure. If it falls, the other component picks up the dorayaki and leaves it on the table to start over. *The clearing : Overcoming the previous part, each team collides their hands and one of the two members has to skirt the tubes, go through the rear nozzle of the upper tube and exit through the front nozzle. *The race of doors : The same participants of the previous part continue in this one. They have to go through the four pairs of "magic doors" finding out which ones open and overcome the road obstacles (balloons, balls, plastics and elastic cords). *The flying cap: The participants of the previous part collide their hands with their respective companions and these last ones take a command and try to put the Doraemon (a doll) tied to the "flying cap" by the window of the house of Nobita. If it crashes, the assistant has to pick it up and put it on the table to start over. The team that manages to complete the four parts wins and proclaims itself the champion of the episode. Awards The prizes that each team can obtain are the following: *Champion: One night in the Doraemon Room of the Kayos Inn, contest game and lots of official products. *Sub-Champion: Game of the contest and batch of official products. *Third Place: Game of the contest. The maximum prize is a family trip to Japan, which was drawn among the champions of each episode in the final game. Category:Doraemon Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Game shows Category:Fictional game shows Category:Game shows in El Kadsre Category:2010s Category:2016 Category:Banushen Category:Acura Atmos Category:Naoki Takenaka